It
by mriss
Summary: Casey and Derek....there's the never ending love for 'Dasey' and yet....have you ever wondered if they are really meant to be? Or if it's their fantasy? Story better than summary. Promise. Dasey? Not sure, read and find out.
1. So Sick

**AN//Disclaimer: I do not own Life with Derek or anything/anyone affiliated with it. I honestly wish I did though. There's so many ideas I have for the show! I hope you enjoy this newest one! It's kind of ... well in my opinion way different and there is a lot to do with incest. So if you're not into that sort of thing then don't freakin read it! Enjoy.**

So Sick

The rain pelted Casey McDonalds window. Her head was propped up on the window pane, tilted slightly with the other hand occupied by a book lain askew across her lap. Her eyes were fluttering open and shut as they sometimes do when sleep overcomes a weary body. Her roller coaster life hadn't changed a bit and the wedding invitation lying on her bed meant that it still wasn't over. Trying to lose herself in Pride & Prejudice, her favorite book, was not easing her troubled mind in the least.

Lizzie and Edwin were finally tying the knot. They came and told their parents about their 'secret' relationship when they were sixteen, and they were one hundred percent accepted. That had pained Casey to no end. She would never be able to admit how angry she was that they'd gotten their fairy tale. That they, in the end, never had to worry about being rejected or dejected in any way.

Lightening struck without warning, tossing a shocked Casey from her chair and onto the beige carpeting. So simple yet so completely the Casey her family knew. They would never believe Casey to be a party girl or a sluff college and hang out with a boy girl. But then again, after him, anything was possible for Miss Casey MacDonald. Staring at the clock she shuddered, 7:30 P.M. She had to be at Lizzie's apartment at 8:30...the engagement party...him and the family. Everything she'd fought so hard to avoid for so long was colliding in one night. She shook her head and stood up, heading towards the refrigerator. _Vodka. _Ran heavily through her mind.

Staring at the friendly looking bottle in her fridge, begging her to go on and take a swig, she sighed. Knowing better. She had to drive. She had changed but she hadn't gone stupid. Closing the fridge she ran a hand through her ratty hair. It'd been hours since she'd brushed it, a day since her last shower. She and her friend Analise had gone shopping slash partying all night and had barely come home before Casey saw the invitation and kicked her best friend out. Casey wondered if she shoudl call A and explain. Shaking her head she knew better, she was no better fit to explain to Analise what was going on then she was to drive good while drunk. No, she wouldnt' call her. She'd go in her closet, strip herself of her red tank top and jean mini skirt with the red zip up knee high boots and put on something the Conservative Casey MacDonald would wear. She'd put on her mask. Fix her hair. And make nice to her family. She'd even make nice to Derek. After all this night was for Lizzie and Edwin, it had to be special. No no, no misbehavior from the hateful twins this evening. No no no. Flipping on the radio in her closet she slid the Conservative drawer open, drawing in a huge breath and slowly blowing it out as the song began on the radio, making her shudder.

_Gotta change my answering machine_

_Now that I'm alone_

_Cause right now it say's that WE can't come to the phone_

_And I know it makes no sense_

_Cause you walked out the door_

_But it's the only way I hear your voice anymore_

After removing her top angrily Casey thrust it into the corner where her overflowing laundry basket sat. She wasn't going to cry, she was going to be just fine. Removing her boots she tossed them next to the basket, one laying limply on it's side while the other stood tall, not yet ready to fall down from grace. After ripping her skirt from her hips and past her feet she let it join it's partner in the basket. Standing there clad in a black bra and purple and black thong she stared at herself in the full length mirror on her closet door. What had she become? Pressing her fingers into her sinking cheeks and blinking her purpling eyes she side. This was going to take some work to look like the old Casey. Hell, it'd take a miracle. Smiling vaguely her attention focused on the song as she absently picked through different outfits that would make the 'Real' Casey shine through tonight.

_-it's ridiculous-_

_It's been months and for some reason I just_

_-can't get over us-_

_And I'm stronger than this_

_-enough is enough-_

_No more walkin' round with my head down_

_I'm so over being blue_

_Cryin' over you_

Pulling out a blue shirt with sleeves that went to the elbow and showed about an inch and a half of her stomach she placed it carefully on the counter of her vanity right outside the closet door. Now she need pants. What kind though? This was a vital night. Her little sister's big engagement night and that was something to be excited about. Right? For Casey it seemed not quite the same. For Casey it seemed like a night to revisit old and painful memories, a night to let everyone know just how horrible she had turned out. _But that isn't going to happen_, Casey told herself. She was strong. Placing a pair of tight fitting and faded jeans beside the shirt she removed the rest of her clothing, turned up the radio and hopped into the shower. She was going to shock them all out of their shells. She was going to be their same ol' boring Casey who would never change, never find true love, and never do anything dangerous. She was the rock that was always there, the one that never eroded into something different. Whether it was something more amazing and beautiful or into dirt. She was the same. With yet another sigh she reached for her Pantene ProV and began washing her hair, singing along quietly to the song.

_And I'm so sick of love songs_

_So tired of tears_

_So done with wishing_

_You were still here_

_Said I'm so sick of love songs, so sad and slow_

_So why can't I turn off the radio?_

As she grabbed a towel and stepped out of the shower Casey jumped. For a moment she could've sworn she'd seen...shaking her head she wrang her hair out and blow dryed it before jumping out of her towel and into her clothes. She had twenty minutes to reach Lizzie's on time. She was cutting it close. She had to hope her sister understood. Her make up bag upturned, the contents spilling across the vanity and a few items falling into the sink. Her throat was tight and her stomach ached at the thought of all the pretending she was to do tonight. Of all the painful memories she knew she'd feel. With precision she removed her old make up, that the shower hadn't taken off, with some lotion and began applying Good Casey's make up. Some light green eyeshadow with a tinge of pink. Some black eyeliner but very light on the top _and_ bottom. Mascara making her lashes grow even longer. Ah she loved that effect. No matter what Casey she was, she loved long lasting, showing, and growing mascara. Then she applied the sultry lip liner, fading in with her lip and skin colors but not so much at the same time along with her lip gloss. Puckering her lips she pretended to kiss the mirror before tossing the lip gloss into the sink with the rest of her items. Spritzing a bit of Curious perfume on her wrists and neck, grabbing her keys and the invitation she ran out the door, locking it. She was going to barely make it. But did she really even want to?

_Gotta fix that calender I have_

_That's marked July 15th_

_Because since there's no more you_

_There's no more anniversary_

_I'm so fed up with my thoughts of you_

_and your memory_

_And how every song reminds me of what used to be_

The highway was jammed. Slamming her fist into the steering wheel she reached for her cell phone and the invitation, dialing the number on it quickly. LIzzie's ringback tone the same song as she'd been listening to on the radio.

_That's the reason I'm so sick of love songs_

_So tired of teas_

_So done with wishing you were still here_

_Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow_

_So why can't I turn off the radio?_

Casey got Liz's voicemail, leaving a hurried I'll-be-late message she pressed the gas as the traffic let up. "Thank god," She muttered before pulling a right and going towards the place she was terrified of the most. Pulling her little black Grand Am into the first parking space she found, next to a green Chevrolet, she couldnt' help but recognize the old beater truck all too well. How could she forget?

Shaking her head she willed her memories to leave her behind, to go away and never return. With that last thought she touched her face, amazed at the coverup miracle she'd pulled off for her family and got out of the car, locking it behind her. Being a jouranlist had done her well. Without a second thought she stared at her feet, the heels seemed so right and yet so out of place, she wasn't sure which one she was thinking at that moment. Especially as she ran head first into the hard chest of someone and she immediatly knew who as she looked up to say sorry, or something. He never gave her a chance. His lips were on hers before she had another chance at thought.

_-Leave Me Alone-_

_Leave me alone_

_-Stupid love songs-_

_Don't make me think about her smile_

_Or having my first child_

_I'm letting go_

_Turning off the radio_

Casey pulled away quickly, whiping at the lip gloss he'd smudged and shaking her head at him. He nodded. Understanding. Their situation unusual and extremely complicated, their feelings even more so. He watched her walk away, Casey could feel his eyes penetrating her heart through her back as she headed towards the apartment complex. Her heart ached as it beat faster and faster, no chance of slowing down. She was twenty four, single, and very much confused about pretty much everything in her life. And that kiss had just made things get more complicated. She knocked on the door, put on her smile.

Showtime. No one needed to know the feelings she was hiding inside. Or the pain that had been caused. Showtime.

_Cause i'm so sick of love songs_

_So tired of songs_

_So done with wishing she was still here_

_Said I'm so sick of love songs, so sad and slow_

_So why can't I turn off the radio?_

Derek Venturi watched her walk away. He'd missed her. And he needed her. That kiss had brought out the fire in him, the passion he'd missed for so long...so long. But looking into her eyes right before he'd kissed her, that wasn't the real Casey. Casey was back at her apartment waiting for her charade to be over so she could keep everyone happy. Walking back to the other side of his truck he opened the door helping Riley out of the vehicle. He thought he could marry her but he wouldn't. She hadn't seen him kiss Casey and she hadn't felt it. She'd never know how Derek fetl about that girl, she'd never know she had but a tiny bit of his heart in her hands, if that. She smiled and exited the truck, his hand clenched tightly in hers.

Casey...

_Said I'm so sick of love songs_

_So tired of tears_

_So done with wishing you were still here_

_Said i'm so sick of love songs, so sad and slow_

_So why can I turn off the radio?_

_Why can't I turn off the radio...?_


	2. Spin

**Disclaimer//AN: I still don't own LWD or the song Spin by Lifehouse.**

**That sucks doesn't it? Yes I know.**

Spin

Casey smacked her lips a few times before pasting a smile across her faced, the door opened. There stood her little sister in all her excited glory. Her happiness. For a moment Casey could feel the nausea just racing up her throat, terrifying her.

"Congratulations Liz," Casey said instead, pulling her sister into a tight hug. Lizzie pulled away and shook her head at her sister, a smile clear on her face, but also a look of understanding.

"You didn't even want to come." Lizzie stated matter of factly. Casey simply shrugged.

"You don't get your gift til the actual wedding." Casey replied, ignoring the obvious statement her sister had made before making her way into the apartment, she could hear Derek's footsteps up the stairs. How could he be so simple about her and him? Why was all this so easy for him?

Lizzie watched her sister in pain as she passed. Derek was walking up the steps, his arm hooked to another girl's. A girl that wasn't Casey. Her heart ached for the love her sister had lost, for the lies their parents had told to keep them apart. It would always be a mystery to Lizzie as to why they didn't do the same thing to her and Edwin, perhaps because they knew those two already knew the truth? She could never be sure. She shook Riley's hand, made pleasantries and accepted Derek's small, velvet, black box he handed her without a word, along with the peck on the cheek. Neither of them knew the truth and it killed Lizzie to not tell them. But seeing their faces as they stared at one another as he entered the room, she wondered if she could risk not to. Their hearts and happiness were on the line. She shook her head and closed the door. _It can't be a matter now, Edwin wouldn't want it to be, George and Nora don't want to be...maybe Marti will let it be. _Lizzie smirked at the plan forming in her head. Marti, her little mischief maker might be just who she needed.

--

Derek watched her walk elegantly across the room, crossing her arms across her chest and finding a place next to her mother, their hands clasped. Nora nodded towards various items in Lizzie's apartment that obviously had something to do with their past, before the Venturi's, before the truth came out about Derek and Casey. He noticed Lizzie pull Marti into a seperate hallway while George and Edwin began engaging Riley in a heated debate over the Maple Leafs over any other hockey team. She simply didnt know a thing about the game, which appeared to be Edwin's goal; embarassing his girlfriend. He sighed to himself _Derek Venturi to the rescue for a helpless girlfriend. _Grabbing Riley by the elbow he thanked his family for entertaining her before retreating her to the kitchen. She was going to want to meet Casey. She couldn't meet Casey, not the fake Casey. He wanted her to see the real Casey. The one he'd never let go of. The one who'd been snatched from him.

_I'd rather chase your shadow all my life_

_Than be afraid of my own_

_I'd rather be with you_

_I'd rather not know_

_Where I'll be than_

_Be alone and convinced that I know..._

She could feel his gaze on her. She could feel those piercing eyes penetrating through her hair, her neck, into her soul. The only guy that could. She knew the story. She knew they could never be a pair. She knew that there was nothing that could be done about it, so why did it hurt so bad? Her mother was going on and on about some mindless china plate chatter for Lizzie's wedding, speaking of whom had yet to leave the hallway she remained with sixteen year old Marti. She smiled. What were the two up to?

"Excuse me Mom, i'm going to go meet um...Derek's girlfriend." She said to her mother formally before standing and walking to the kitchen. If there was one thing she needed, she needed to get this out of the way. If this girl was part of Derek's life than she had to know she was right for him, right?

_When the world keeps spinning round_

_My world's upside down_

_And i wouldn't change a thing_

_I've got nothing else to lose_

_I lost it all when I found you_

_And I wouldn't change a thing_

_No, you and I wouldn't change a thing_

Sucking in her breath Casey slowly pushed open the swinging door that led to Lizzie's kitchen, but before she could fully push it open she could hear voices. Derek's voice and what appeared to be a very angry Riley.

"Why would you let me go through that humiliation?" Casey smiled to herself, she could just picture the girl throwing her hands in the air in frusteration.

"All you had to do was walk away, say I don't understand. Not play like you knew what you were doing. Who does that?" No she could see Derek, in her mind, running his hand through his two inch long brown hair, smuggly grinning to himself knowing yet another girl had failed to impress him or his family. Casey knew this party, for Riley, had been a test of the relationship. Smiling she couldn't help but be happy. Riley had to go right?

"Derek, I want this to work out between us. I don't want this to be about trying to impress anyone, I want everyone to accept us as we are." Casey could see from the shadow on the wall that Riley was fixing his tie, her stomach began to twist in knots. Maybe Riley wasn't out just yet.

"Ri, babe, I don't know what to think. All you've done since we walked in here is accuse me of something with Casey..." He started, Casey sucked in her breath.

"Yes, of course, everything returns to her doesn't it. Well she's standing outside the door. Go to her Prince Charming. You're her knight in shining armor right?" Riley sucked in her tears and slammed the door open. Barely missing Casey. "You two deserve each other, god you're sick." Casey couldn't even begin to understand what was going on. Derek ran out into the hall and upon seeing Casey smiled.

_Everything I know has let me down_

_So I will just let go_

_Let you turn me inside out_

_Cause I know I'm not sure_

_About Anything_

_But you wouldn't have it any other way_

"Casey? Casey! Casey wake up!" Casey could feel water pelting her face, her hands were shaking and she couldn't make out whether the wetness on her face was from tears or from the water her family had been dampening her face with.

"Sweetie are you ok?" Nora asked concernadly, having your daughter come into your other daughter's apartment just to fall asleep on the couch was a bit concerning. "Were you having a bad dream? You kept mumbling Derek's name." Casey clamped her hand to her mouth before making a bolt for the bathroom. This couldn't be happening.

Casey slammed the door shut and locked it before heaving what little contents her stomach contained into the porcelain bowl. But not before hearing the banging on the door. Derek.

"Casey open up!! Open the door!" She shook her head, as if expecting him to hear her.

_When the world keeps spinning round_

_My world's upside down_

_And I wouldn't change a thing_

_I've got nothing else to lose_

_I lost it all when I found you_

_And I wouldn't change a thing_

_No, you and I wouldn't change a thing_

"Go away!" Casey was able to yell back before dry heaving, nothing left in her stomach. Real Casey was lurching into the good girls porcelain prize. Real Casey was ruining Conservative Casey. She shook her head before taking a piece of toilet paper and whiping her mouth with shaking hands.

"You were saying my name Casey! What is going on with you? You haven't spoken to me in months! Please...talk to me now!" He begged through the plywood that held them apart. But she would speak. Her heart was pounding, she was sweaty and her body ached with the knowledge of what her family could've heard.

"Just go back to the party, to Riley. Just go Derek." She said. Slipping into the dark corners of her mind that were passing out. She needed rest. She needed to sleep. To escape. She flushed the toilet, placed the lid down, and lay her face on the cool white surface. Allowing rest to overcome her.

_Spinning Turning Watching Burning_

_All my life has found its meaning_

_Walking Crawling Climbing Falling_

_All my life has found its meaning_

"She wont' come out." Derek said numbly as he took his seat at the dinner table next to Marti. Riley had been seated up by Lizzie and Nora. Thanks to the two coniving sisters of Casey and Derek.

"What's wrong with her? Why would she speak of Derek in such...such a manner?" Riley asked confused. Her heart was in the question and Derek knew she deserved the answer. Derek looked at his dad.

"You'll never believe it..." He said, digging deep into his memory for the pain he had long since tried to bury of losing the girl of his dreams.

_When the world keeps spinning round_

_My world's upside down_

_And I wouldn't change a thing_

_I've got nothing else to lose_

_I lost it all when I found you_

_And I wouldn't change a thing_

_No, you and I wouldn't change a thing_

**otbco**


	3. Right Here

**Disclaimer:Right Here-Staind**

Right Here

The sky was a dark purple-blue with yellow and white stars spattered across it. Derek Venturi lay on his trampoline wrapped in blankets, a sleeping bag, and the girl of his dreams. It was an unconventional romance. She was everything a conventional girl should be. Perfection at it's finest. But with Derek she let herself live, let herself smile for real and risk something. For the first time in her life she was risking her heart. For him she was making him become a better person in many ways, he cared about school, he was caring about college and the future, hell they even cared about kids. It was an incredible and rare thing to find. They didn't change each other to fit their own mold, they changed each other the way destiny had planned them to. Derek Venturi kissed Casey MacDonald on the forhead before snuggling deeper into the blankets to watch the stars peek out into the night.

Unbeknowest to the couple inside their parents were watching them. Step-Siblings. MacDonald to Venturi. Nora had an odd feeling brewing in her stomach, her ex husband would not be happy with this at all. As far as he was concerned Casey had to be everything that her mother wasn't. The memory made Nora lurch for the bathroom, leaving a stunned George staring out the window at his son . . . his changed and reformed son. His happy son. He hadn't been happy since Abby died. He'd always had that Venturi front on his face, that face that said tell me i'm wrong, tell me I'm happy you'll see what happens. It'd led him down a path George had also been through . . . but to George's amazement he'd come back. He just wasn't sure how they'd break the truth to the two madly in love teenagers. It's amazing what emotions do to people. He shook his head and went into the bathroom to help Nora in whatever way he could. His Nora. He loved her. She was no Abby. But Nora was...his love in herself, in her own way.

_I know I've been mistaken, but just give me a break and see the changes that I've made, I've got some imperfections, But how can you collect them all and throw them in my face?_

The day of the change. The truth. The trial. Was Derek and Casey's two year anniversary. The day where everything changed, where their happiness was ripped out from under them. Where Derek put his mask of happiness back on and Casey became Conventional Casey, hiding her reality and herself underneath mountains of books and work. Neither of them showed how bad it hurt, they just became what they were before each other.

Now Derek and Casey were, yes, an unconventional couple. Something not totally uncommon, step-sibling attraction. But the love that was behind it, the way they complimented each other and the way they could read each other's thoughts and actions. It was something else. Derek Venturi and Casey MacDonald equaled true love, what their parents did they had no right to do.

_But you always find a way to keep me right here waiting_

_You always find the words to say to keep me right here waiting_

Casey shivered slightly and turned, facing Derek. Running her slender finger down his face onto his jaw bone towards his lips she sighed before planting a kiss on his lips, cheek, and forhead. "I love you," She whispered. She could see his eyes fluttering, the corners of his lips twitching, he was trying so hard not to smile. That made her smile more. They never tried to hide their relationship. If someone didn't like it they didn't care. Because they had their friends and each other. Their parents all but ignored it. They put their foot down to sharing a room. Casey shook her head and threw it back on one of the blanket-pillows. Quickly she jumped. "Derek!!" She cried, laughing hysterically as he began to tickle her. They were laughing at eight o' clock in the morning. What a time to be alive if you were Casey or Derek.

"Are you sure George?" Nora said slowly. He nodded. What other choice did they have? None. Casey's father wasn't about to let his oldest daughter have this 'renegade relationship.' No way in hell. George cleared his throat before yelling through the kitchen window. "Casey! Derek! Come in here please." He said slowly, closing the blinds. He hugged Nora. They had no idea what they were about to do, they had no idea it would destroy their children in unimaginable ways. They had no idea it would stop the insane fights, the fights that although they were a couple had not ceased in the least, that they would lose their children in a way.

"Yeah Derek, for godsakes. We have to go in..." He pressed his lips into hers, holding himself above her. She pulled him closer, her shorts and tank top and his boxers the only thing seperating them. They heard a now in the distance and both groaned. "Fine!" Casey yelled towards the house in exhasperation, Derek ran a hand down her face. The heat and blankets had covered the two in a sheet of sweat, they were glistening not only in sweat but in love. They made the sweat look just right. What a laugh.

_And if you chose to walk away I'd still be right here waiting, Searching for the things to say to keep you right here waiting_

They grabbed their blankets and sleeping bags and dashed into the house. Smiles on their face, the ring Derek had given Casey shimmering as it hit the light with the rhythm of her walk. Derek's necklace from Casey looking as if it were made for him. They matched each other, anyone with a brain could see that. Nora could feel it eminating from them. She felt nausea sweep over her, she sat down, nodding towards two chairs for the teenagers.

"You two..." She began slowly. Her stomach heaving, she nodded at George.

"Cannot be together." He finished for his wife. He saw a light go out from the kids eyes, but their was something else shining in their. Defiance. He had to do it now. Finish it.

----------------------------

Derek reached over to Riley and took her hand in his, waiting for a response before he continued. She squeezed gently. "I had no idea she was my real sister until that day." Derek finished slowly. Although the paternity tests, the birth certificates, the baby pictures all proved it...he still didnt' believe it. He couldn't believe it. Because if it were true...he'd feel it. Right? He felt Riley rip her hand out of his own, before he was out of his chair he heard her slam the door behind her. He knew that no girl could accept the fact that he'd been with his sister, his twin sister. And he knew that they'd never be able to grasp that the love between them could never be twin love, sibling love. Never. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. This time he wasn't going to chase Riley. He was done chasing Riley. Until he heard another slam of the front door. The whole family jumped.

_I hope you're not intending, to be so condescending, it's as much as I can take, and you're so independant, you just refuse to bend so i keep bending til i break_

**oTBCo**


	4. The End

"Casey." Marti smiled. She loved the get Derek and Casey back together game. She'd won when she was younger, she intended to win again. Marti nodded at her older brother, who looked to Lizzie and Edwin for approval. They nodded at him.

"Well excuse me siblings." He gritted his teeth and smiled, baring them, at his parents. "Parents." He stated before walking away.

"Mom...how could you." Was the last thing he heard before he ran out the door and saw Riley's hair whip behind her. Where's Casey? He turned around before seeing her sitting on the ground, flicking a Camel 9, the ash fluttered with the wind. Tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"I...I thought you left Case." He said softly. Pulling out his pack of Reds and lighting up, inhaling. He couldn't believe Casey smoked. Then again they'd started together...maybe she was a closet smoker for the rest of their teen years. He sat on his feet and looked at her. "Case?" He asked.

"I'm always here Derek..." She flicked the ash off her cigarette once again, taking a deep drag and holding it in. "Mmm." She groaned, blowing the smoke out. "I'm always right here." He felt his stomach drop.

_But you always find a way to keep me right here waiting, you always find the words to say to keep me right here waiting, and if you chose to walk away I'd still be right here waiting, Searching for the things to say to keep you right here waiting_

"They were lying to us you know." She said slowly. Taking another drag and letting it out a few more times. "We aren't really siblings. That's why they wouldn't take us for a blood test, that's why they said they'd already done it. It was my dad's idea." Drag. Exhale. Drag. Exhale. Ash. Drag. Exhale. "They lied to us Derek." The tears began rolling down her face. "i've been waiting for you so long Derek. I hate how we listened to them. I'm not Conservative Casey. I'm not I'm not I'm not!" She cried, dropping her cigarette and clenching her fists. "I'M NOT!" She yelled louder as she pounded on his chest. He set his cigarette in the ashtray and wrapped his arms around her. Listening to her sob. He felt her tears through his thin t-shirt. He could hear high heel steps. Riley. He pulled Casey's face up and stared into her deep blue eyes, the eyes that were begging him to not let her be someone else anymore.

"I promise babe." He said, pressing his lips into hers passionatly. Wanting to never let go...it was as if he was breathing for the first time in years.

_I've made a commitment, I'm willing to bleed for you, I needed fulfillment, I found what I need in you_

"Derek I'm willing to ove..." Riley stopped in her tracks. She saw two burning cigarettes. Derek smoked? And his lips pressed to his 'sister's.' "You sick bastard!" She screamed. They ignored her. They were stronger than what that girl would have ever seen. Turning once again she headed towards the bus stop. She felt a shoe kick in her as she walked, she glanced back to find Marti waving innocently before sneaking back inside. Derek's lips were still locked on Casey's. "Ugh!" She screamed.

_But you always find a way to keep me right here waiting, you always find the words to say to keep me right here waiting_

_And if I chose to walk away would you be right here waiting, Searching for the things to say to keep me right here waiting._


End file.
